castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Greedy Reynard
Greedy Reynard is the 5th boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Loomis (even babies). Uses of Greedy Reynard Greedy Reynard is faster than the 12 bosses in Castaway 2 with Garm (boss of Hell Hounds), but slower than Fafnir. You can know that he is also faster than Level 10 Loomis and Level 8 Baby Loomis. Loomis are fast in movement speed, and Greedy Reynard is the leader of Loomis, he could be stronger than his members (Loomis and Baby Loomis). Greedy Reynard has no ranged attack, but he could chase you when he goes near to you, and he start to chase you, and he will follow on your way. But be careful, when Greedy Reynard would chase at you, he would walk fast, as well he would run. Be sure you need to increase your Agility above 10 points. He uses only one attack: Bite. When you are 3 levels above him, he would take a few HP to you instead of 1, but 2-6 HP. His Bite attack would have a chance to stun to the last pet or the hero who's attack to Greedy Reynard. How to Kill Greedy Reynard Easily Greedy Reynard is faster than the 12 bosses in Castaway 2 with Garm (boss of Hell Hounds), but slower than Fafnir. So you need to attack him where you will stay at your place, and kill Greedy Reynard. When taken of 15%-50% of his HP (not remaining), Greedy Reynard will spawn Baby Loomis (Level 8, stats below) at his place. Use skills like Spin, Shield Bash, Lightning Strike, Venom Spit, and Ice Shard to avoid Greedy Reynard bite you, and bring a big damage to Greedy Reynard. Also with his Baby Loomis. ---- Requirements from Killing Greedy Reynard Easily *Your level must be 18 or up, for more defense, strength, and magic. Agility is required also but you can have a 10 point in Agility. *Your pet can be Skull Pixie (level 19, he would heal you when you're run out of HP, and also boost you if the battle is too hard for you.), or try: Loomi, Eye Guy, Thunder Snake, Baby Gila Lizard, or Poison Bug. *Your shield must be Warrior's Shield (combine Old Knights Memento and Round Shield, craft it on Forge Of Nymphs), your armor will be Paladin Helmet, Golem Chest Armor, Plate Sleeves, and Plate Leggings or Paladin Helmet, Plate Chest Armor, Plate Sleeves, and Plate Leggings. (1 Paladin, 1 Golem, 2 Plate Armors or 1 Paladin, 3 Plate Armors) *Your sword can be Trusty Dagger (Reaches full stamina faster than all daggers in Castaway 2.), Assassin's Dagger (poisoning enemies and bosses), Nail Bat (for stunning), or try something else: Peace Baton, Falcata, Scholar or Imp Branch. Rewards from Killing Greedy Reynard After killing Greedy Reynard, he drops Emerald Globe, and the quest "No More Sand for Reynard" gives Sigil 2 Ruby Shards, 2 Medium Berry Potions, and 350 EXP to you and your active pet. Category:Boss Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Loomi Species Category:Castaway 2